poems
by malice17
Summary: just some poems i wrote please review!
1. Chapter 1

one moment its fine

no lives on the line

but that changes instantly

crash bang boom

zing zan zoom

tears and blood are spilt

the flowers wilt

sorrounded by death

i wait for them to come around

fore if they dont i will drowned

in my own dispair

im crying and praying

and just like the saying

though shall ask and thou shall be answerd...just not in the way you expect

i see them all right

but learn with a fright

they are still dead

its their spirits i see

they are here because of me

they cant leave me behind

i tell them to go

but they shout No

i will miss them terribly

i tell them ill see them again

though i dont know when

its a good thing they didnt know it wont be able to happen


	2. Chapter 2

black of ice

no more air

out of nice

full of dispair

gone and dead

not comeing back

thats what i said

thats waht i lack

not what happend

or what i saw

nothing to lend

thats my flaw

no more time

no more breath

not even to mime

nows its death


	3. Chapter 3

a conpemptly sleep

brings upon another

for your keep

is to your lover

their love

and miss

is strong

with bliss

and comes with care

and wonders galore

limits are rare

with the world to explore

their trust

and feel

seems dreamlike

not real


	4. Chapter 5

the wind blows on

everythings gone

i cant open my eyes

i cant see much

this and the such

blackness is everywhere

i hear now

though dotn know how

voices say im gone

i dont know i cant tell

i dont remember well

i wonder where i am

theyve done all they can do

its up to me to pull through

but to where is a mystery

im looking for a choice

when i hear a boys voice

hes really close to me

hes crying and pleading for me to come to

but i dont know what to do

oh how to comfort him?

i feel my body that of which im traped

i feel my arms but they feel straped

hes crying harder now

i use my mind to put an arm around him

and am surrpirsed hear him stir

the crying stops

and he starts to say my name

he hugs me the same

he says he loves me

i open my eyes

and share his cries

and my lips curve his

my heart jumps a beat

and i feel his body heat

and i say i love him too


	5. Chapter 6

then he turned and ran away

i tried to follow for the rest of the day

though i knew it was useless

he left no trail

and still i ran slow like a snail

i cant stop

i wont give in

i wont let him win

if i stop it will mean hes really gone

i knew he didnt love me

its obvious you see

that saying its better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all is wrong

cause hes taken my heart

that was his in the start

how to live without one?

i love him still

and to have him id kill

i want to tell him im sorry

then i fell

and went through hell

i heard voices calling my name

they took me home

where in my dreams i roam

and see him again

i try to go on for dad

but he still sees im sad

but that doesnt cover it

because in reality

im in total agony

and cant go on much longer

i hold me together and cry

hoping that ill die

but death is too easy

i keep on going though its getting worse

it spreads over me like a curse

i hope hes happy where ever he is

i learn to cope

though i still cant hope

im getting better though i am not healed

then hits tradgety

and i form a stradgey

and go after him

i find him in time

and he says hes all mine

though i still cant hope

we escape with a promise

and he shushes me with a kiss

though i know itll be harder after he leaves

he says hes here to stay

but i know it wont go that way

i know hell remember he doesnt love me tommarro

i wake up and hes there

though i cant hardely bare

because when hes gone it will be so hard

he says that hes not going anywhere

though his hope i dont share

i try to believe but its hard

he says he wont leave me ever again

but i know itll be tommarro when

he remember his distractions

i still love him and want to be with him forever

he says itll happen whenever

we get married


	6. Chapter 7

to things today

two things to do

what are those things you say

ill only tell you

but only one can be accomplished

yet two to do

now you see what ive dished

right on to you

one is to forget

and that is to be done

now one more to fret

and this is the one

to live in peace

and die of old age

for all bad to cease

and light the sage


	7. Chapter 8

no where to look

bleeding everywhere

sall it took

cant help but stare

at the mess

that i made

all the rest

has already fade

i cant help

those who lost

hands are dealt

fairs no cost

incription known

now a lie

for youve shown

now must die


	8. Chapter 9

i sence someone whacting me

but i do not care

and its me theyre trying to see

but i am not there

i am undetectable

no one can see

my spirit roams unpredictable

no one can set me free


	9. Chapter 10

one moment its fine

no lives on the line

but that changes instantly

crash bang boom

zing zan zoom

tears and blood are spilt

the flowers wilt

sorrounded by death

i wait for them to come around

fore if they dont i will drowned

in my own dispair

im crying and praying

and just like the saying

though shall ask and thou shall be answerd...just not in the way you expect

i see them all right

but learn with a fright

they are still dead

its their spirits i see

they are here because of me

they cant leave me behind

i tell them to go

but they shout No

i will miss them terribly

i tell them ill see them again

though i dont know when

its a good thing they didnt know it wont be able to happen


End file.
